Breakfast Delights
by OceanHeart23
Summary: Kara tries to cook her boys breakfast. It's definitely not one of her inherent powers.


A/N: This is my second Karivarry story not really set in any particular time.  
Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, Supergirl, or Legends and make no money from writing this.

* * *

It was 8AM. Kara had invited Barry and Oliver over for a breakfast, that she had made for them. They always took it upon themselves to cook for her, and therefore she wanted to return the favor. The whirling of a portal being opened in her living room let her know of their arrival. However they walked in on her using her ice breath to rid the oven of it's flames. She took out the burned destroyed mess to set on the pot holder looking at their stunned faces sheepishly.

"Sorry guys, I was trying to make Japanese pancakes from this YouTube video, but as you can see something obviously went wrong. So you can uh just ignore that and also maybe the toast, as I kinda distractedly had it on the wrong setting. But there's other stuff for you too I-" She stopped and squinted. "Sorry got to go commotion downtown, but you guys stay and enjoy Love ya bye!" Kara dashed to change into her uniform before flying away. Barry and Oliver hesitantly took their seats while eying the food.

"Well this was nice of her." Barry started grabbing some eggs, bacon, and a slice of burnt toast.

"Uh huh," Oliver replied doing the same.

Barry bit into a strip of bacon and only barely got it down, because it was a small bite. "Okay that tasted like she cooked it with sugar and Tabasco sauce. I think my taste buds just committed suicide."

"Probably because she did." Pointing to the counter where both a bag of brown sugar and Tabasco sauce along with various other items lay in array.

Barry groaned now looking at the innocent scrambled eggs scared to try them. "Well I mean maybe she got the eggs right?" Painstakingly raising his fork.

Oliver's scrunched up face answered that question.

"Really?" Setting the fork back down. "How do you mess up eggs? You literally only need to add salt and pepper optionally otherwise there's no ingredients!"

"You do it by adding soy sauce and Dijon mustard." Spotting the aforementioned items also on the counter. There were probably more to the eggs and bacon that they were tasting which was a little frightening.

Barry fought against groaning again. "How is it hardly any of the women in our lives can cook well? I mean I grew up with Iris and she is a terrible cook. You were kinda better off starving or springing for takeout." And Oliver had also mentioned the omelet incident when Felicity tried to make Team Arrow breakfast and made them some of the worst omelets.

"Thea's decent especially since we grew up with Raisa cooking all of our meals for us. She learned fast on her own."

Making a considering sound Barry added. "And thinking about it Caitlin's also pretty good but still." Laying his head on the counter. "What are we going to do? Either we lie and say we liked it in which case she'll very likely do this again, or we tell her the truth and probably hurt her feelings. I can speed away all the food, but I can't do anything about the time of cooking. Not too mention she could be back any minute."

Oliver patted Barry's stiff shoulder. "You should get out of here. If one of us leaves, it will be less suspicious. Then if both of us try to claim being called away to an emergency. I survived on the island eating all sorts of unappetizing things. I think I'd manage better than you."

He looked as Barry lifted his head to frown at him. "I thought we agreed that we don't leave each other."

"Stubborn," Oliver shook his head fondly before turning back to his plate. "You know what's funny is apart from the pancakes and the toast. The bacon and eggs would be fine, if she hadn't added the weird extra ingredients to them."

"I'd feel extra bad, if it's a Kryptonian thing and we're not respecting her heritage."

"Hi guys!" Kara walked back into the room in her everyday clothes. "How's everything?" Her face fell seeing everything pretty much exactly, as she left it. "Are you guys not hungry? I mean Barry at the very least should be, and I know I didn't burn the bacon or the eggs."

"No you didn't um they're just...a little different then what we're used to." Barry tried to take another bite, but Oliver grabbed his wrist to halt his fork before he could.

"Kara is there a reason why you added all of that." Indicating at the counter. "When you were making these." Pointing at the prospective plate and bowls.

Kara blinked down at him in confusion. "I was trying to give it a little extra kick. Chef Thomas from the Food Network said paprika and Tabasco work well with almost anything."

Barry re-raised his forkful of eggs up to her mouth. "Do me a favor and tell me if this works."

Raising an eyebrow Kara dutifully took a bite before promptly spitting it back out onto Barry's plate. "Oh Rao that's gross! Is the bacon just as bad?"

"It's better but not by much." Oliver added helpfully.

Kara got herself a glass of orange juice to wash out the taste. "I'm sorry. If I knew that it was that bad, I would have just brought you breakfast sandwiches or pancakes from IHOP."

Oliver sensing he had permission began taking his and Barry's plates and clearing them in the trash kissing Kara's cheek, as he walked by.

Barry also not liking the frown on her face tried to make it better. "One of us could go ahead and whip us up something here, or you could help us find a good breakfast place around here on your Earth.

Kara sighed. "Sorry the whole point of this was to bring you here to treat you. Not make you do more work." Kara took a seat laying her head on Barry's shoulder.

"It's the thought that counts! And plus neither of us mind doing it. Right Ollie?" Looking at the other man.

Shaking his head Oliver said. "We could teach you, if you'd like"

"Just like a cooking class date. What do you think?" Barry finished pleased with a possible solution.

Kara looked between them for a second before smiling as well. "Well I guess class is in secession."

Oliver turned around to face the counter. "Great rule number 1 these," moving a hand over everything she had added. "Are off limits for this lesson. But they can be used in future different demonstrations." Oliver then went onto dice some vegetables for the eggs prompting Barry and Kara to marvel (and drool) at his knife techniques and skills. In the end they managed a very passable breakfast for the three of them, that did not end up in the trash.


End file.
